Skunk Fu!: War of the Elements
by BloodWolfoftheWhiteMoon
Summary: Six years since the Valley's victory against Dragon and peace has reigned supreme. But a new evil has emerged and has planned to destroy the world. Its up to the valley animals and their children to stop Acid before his succeeds. Better than it sounds.


Disclaimer: I do not own Skunk Fu! I only own some of the characters and the plot.

Prologue

The war between Dragon and the valley dwellers finally ended, when the valley released a hidden assault on Baboon and his monkey ninjas. That final attack made Dragon realize that fighting was futile and signed a peace treaty with Panda and the other elders. The Gods still kept him in the volcano, till he saw the error of his ways and the Gods set him free.

Skunk, one of the generals leading the assault, is now a happy parent.

After the war, Rabbit found that he was in love with our black and white hero, and tried everything he could to make Skunk his. But Skunk recently had broken up with Ox, who he had two children with.

They realized that they didn't really love each other and went their own separate ways. Ox had agreed to take care of their kids, while Skunk continued his training to become a master.

He told Rabbit that he wasn't looking for a relationship right then, but Rabbit being…well Rabbit, he persisted until Skunk finally agreed to go out with him. Which, after six days and six nights, he finally agreed.

Now he was happily mated with the jerk, with four hybrid children. He still visits Ox and their two children every day, though he can see that his six children don't really get along. And it tore him apart that they don't get along.

The Valley has been at peace for six years, and everyone has gone on with their life. Six years of peace and raising their children. Till one night many years ago.

(One night six years ago)

Acid, Dragons oldest son, broke away from his family and the valley. He planned on destroying the valley and the world. On the same night Acid sent his first attack on the Valley, Skunk was in labor with his and Rabbits first child.

Skunk was on a bed and he, Turtle, Bird, and Fox were in Turtle's house, experiencing the miracle of childbirth.

"Oh, get it out of me!" Skunk yelled, pushing as hard as he could.

Fox dabbed his head with a damp cloth, trying to sooth him. "You're doing just fine Skunk. Just keep pushing." She smiled to reassure him.

"You would think he would be pretty opened down there, after giving birth to Rosemary and Bulls-Eye." Bird said in his usual rude manner.

He shrank when he saw the dagger filled glares Skunk and Fox were sending him.

"What?" He said.

Skunk felt another wave of pain coming from his lower abdomen. He clutched his swallowed stomach, groaning in pure agony. Fox patted Skunk's head with the cloth against his head again, still glaring at Bird.

"Why don't you make yourself useful and go find Rabbit. I think the baby will be here any minute."

Skunk groaned, agreeing with her. Bird wanted to say no, but the dark glare he received from Fox, he flew out of the hut. Outside, the sounds of war could be heard from inside the small hut. Turtle went to close the windows to block the noise, after seeing the young male's discomfort.

Skunk whined from the back of his throat and Fox patted Skunks hand, trying to reassure him.

"Don't worry Skunk, Rabbit will be here soon. You know he wouldn't let himself get killed on the battle field. He is way too stubborn to let _that_ happen."

"You're right…He…wouldn't…let that…happen," Skunk panted. Another spasm of pain shot through his tail bone and he groaned loudly.

He breathed in and out in uneven breaths. Outside, there was an earth shattering crash and Skunk screamed. Turtle quickly moved to Skunk and Fox, settling in between the males legs. He looked up and smiled.

"Oh, the baby's crowning."

Skunk moaned in agony, pushing as hard as he could. He screamed again and he sounded like a wounded animal, he was in so much pain.

Suddenly, there was a voice piercing his scream.

"Skunk!"

"Rabbit!" Skunk yelled looking through watery eyes as his mate came barging in the hut.

Rabbit was by Skunks side in a second. He grabbed Skunks hand in his two, panting. He grinned and Skunk smiled back.

"I so glad…you could….make…it," He grunted out, sweating profoundly.

Fox dabbed his forehead again. "You must be so happy Rabbit. You're going to a father."

"Yeah, I can't wait for her to be born. Lilly will be raised to become a great warrior."

"Lilly? That's a nice name and all Rabbit, but what if she's a he?"

"Skunk gets to name him then, but I'm pretty sure it's a girl."

"Well, whatever it is, somebody please get it out of me!" Skunk yelled.

His face was red and he was crying so hard. He was shaking and his grip on Rabbits hand just got a bit deadly. Rabbit thought that he was going to tear his hand out.

Turtle had a towel in his ageing hands.

"Okay Skunk, just one more push, and that should do it." The old turtle said.

Rabbit and Skunk nodded their heads, readying their selves for the final push.

Four screamed pierce the night in those few seconds. Skunk, from the pain that came from the push. Rabbit, from having his hand getting the life out it squeezed out. Their child, who had a safe delivery. And from Acid, who felt a strange pain in his soul.

Acid felt a strange force that made him stop burning the Valley. He turned his head to the direction of the strange force and flew over there without thinking it over. The valley dwellers also stopped their attacks, looking at each other in confusion as their enemy flew away. Then they cheered, thinking that they won.

But Panda and Dragon knew better. One look at each other and they knew what the other was thinking. They quickly ran after Acid, as everyone celebrated their victory.

Meanwhile, Skunk, Rabbit and Fox all looked in awe at the newborn baby. It was a tiny male, with all black fur. Its ears were like a rabbits, with one stood up with the tip slightly down, and the other was droopy. There was a strange birthmark on his thigh. It was a grayish/purple color and it resembled a star. When he opened his eyes, they were a deep violet.

The small skunk/rabbit mewed, curling up close to Skunk's white chest. There was another squeal a different on coming from across the room.

Fox went running over to the cot across the room. In the cot was a small wolf like baby around two months old, with dark grey fur. He eyes were gold and had a lighter grey streak starting from the beginning of his tail to the tip.

When he saw that his mother was coming, he stood on his hind legs and tried to reach out for her. Fox chuckled, gathering her son in her arms.

"Spirit, I want you to meet someone," she whispered, carrying her son over to the bed.

When they were by the beds side, she lowered spirit down so he could see the tiny black hybrid. Spirit blink slowly, tilting his head sideways as he looked at the baby. He looked up at his mother waiting for an explication or instruction. Fox laughed and smiled.

"I want you to say hello. This is…" She looked up at Skunk for help, but he shrugged. Her gaze turned to Rabbit and she knew that he didn't have the answer either. "Well, this is your new friend. Say 'Hello'."

"He…Hewwo," he frowned, looking into violet eyes.

The black hybrid blinked once, before smiling. He tried to swipe Spirit's nose, making the older jerk back. The baby was still smiling though and Spirit bent down to sniff him. He wasn't surprised that the baby was sniffing him back, but the lick on his nose sure did. He shook his head and whined, looking at the one who did it.

The grownups laughed at the innocent gesture and Spirit, not liking that they were laughing at him, curled back in his mother's chest.

"So, what's he's name?" Fox asked.

Skunk stopped laughing. "I don't know," he frowned. "Rabbit was so sure that it was a girl, that all we had planned was 'Lilly'."

"Yeah, it was like we we're jinxed with it or something. A beautiful mistake, but still we were unprepared for it to be a boy."

"That's a perfect name, Rabbit." Skunk smiled up at his mate.

Rabbit wrinkled his nose. "Mistake? I don't think it's a good name squirt."

Fox rolled her eyes. "I think he means Jinx. Am I right?" She looked over at Skunk, who nodded.

"He was born in the most unlucky situation-on a night filled with battle. And he came into this world so healthy and filled with joy," Skunk paused to look down at the bundle in his arms. "Jinx seems like a perfect name for him."

Rabbit smiled and kissed Skunks cheek. "Jinx it is then, squirt."

They looked at their tiny little bundle of joy. Jinx was trying to reach out for Spirit, whom was staring at the small black male. He leaned out, his front paws sitting on his mother's arms. Fox lent forward so her son could accomplish what he wanted to do-whatever it was. When he was close enough, Spirit let his nose touch Jinx. Jinx let out a giggle, before licking the wolf/fox nose again.

This time Spirit didn't back away. Instead, he let his own pink tongue do its own licking. The bubbling laughter that came from the bundle in Skunks arms was enough to make him laugh. He was so happy that he had a healthy, happy baby, who seemed to be getting along with others nicely. He thought that nothing could ruin this moment.

There was a sudden knock at the door. Turtle went to it, but didn't open it right away.

"Who is it?" he asked through the door.

"It's Panda. I have news about the battle." Came the sound of Pandas aging voice.

"So how'd it go Panda? Did Lizard-Brain give up?" Rabbit asked.

"Actually Rabbit…,"

There was suddenly a loud crash and the door was bust opened. Turtle yelled, as he was blown across the collided with the wall. The sickening crack of his shell meeting the wall, made Skunk jump. He looked over to his old friend, who laid on the floor broken; unconscious. He almost thought that he was dead, but sighed in relief when he saw the faint raising and falling of his chest.

"Lizard-Brian just came to see your new babe." Came a deeper voice.

Fox looked up to see a figure standing in the doorway. He was tall-his head could barely fit through the hole where the door was. His scales were blood red, and his eyes were as black as coal. It was Acid. She gasped, holding Spirit tightly against her chest. Acid roared, and it was loud that it made the room shake. Jinx started to cry and Skunk was trying to get him to silence. Acid turned his head over to the bed and gave them a nasty smile, fangs dripping with saliva.

"Hello there little one," he was moving so he could make the hole bigger for him to pass through. "Lets have a look at you, shall we?" He chuckled and Skunk felt a cold shiver go down his spine.

Rabbit jumped into action, but Acid used his claws to slap him away. Rabbit groaned as he landed on the table.

"Rabbit!" Skunk cried.

Fox ran over to the young male, her fan out and ready for battle. Acid chuckled again and prepared to attack the weak female, when he felt it. The surge of pure energy.

He looked behind Fox, who followed his gaze and both saw a shinning light that was coming from the bed. Skunk looked down and couldn't believe what he saw. His son was envolped in the light and his were completely a light purple.

The black ball of fur was still crying, but its screams sounded so high pitch now. As the screaming continued to grow higher and louder, the windows began to crack and several vases broke. Acid screamed and covered his his ears. The light became almost blinding and what came next shocked everyone. The little hybrid known as Jinx sent a huge energy ball straight at Acid. Luckily, Fox jumped out of the way in time.

"Noooo!" Acid screamed. The ball hit him square in his chest and sent him flying.

He flew five feet away from the hut, completely unconscious. After hearing his screams, Panda and Dragon raced over to see what was the matter. To there shock, there was Acid, unconscious by an oak tree. The tree had a dent where Acid collided with it and the young dragon had a scorch mark in the middle of his chest.

"Panda! Dragon!" Fox yelled, running up to the oldest fighters of the valley. When she she was close enough saw there confused looks and she knew they wanted to know what had happened.

"Fox," Panda said softly, looking at the body, "Who...-,"

"It was the baby Master Panda. Skunks baby stopped him from hurting Skunk." Fox said. Spirit, who was still in her arms whimpered and growled at the unmoving body.

Panda shared a look of astonishment with Dragon. Acid-one of their best students-was defeated by a one hour old child.

"But how?" Dragon asked, stepping closer to the fox. "Acid is one of the best. He has mastered every move. How could-"

"Because the babe is the chosen one."

"Who's there? Show yourself."

There was a rustle in the leaves and a shadowy figure dropped down from the bent oak. It was a wolf, with a silver/blue coat and green eyes. She had a red rose bud pinned to her ear. She had a sword on her hip and a knife in her hand. She smiled at Fox, who smiled back.

"Rose," she breathed. She hugged her sister-in-law. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on the front lines."

"Fox. Spirit." Rose kissed her nephew. "I was, sister. But when I saw Acid, Panda and Dragon running off, I followed to make sure that nothing funny would go down."

"What did you mean by, 'the chosen one', child?" Dragon asked.

Rose sighed. "When I was at my village, the old witch came up to me and told me of a horrid future. That years from now, Acid would use the power of the elements, to send the world into darkness. And we would all die by his claws."

"But that's impossible. The only way to get the power of each element, is to obtain the four stones." Dragon stated. "And if he obtained them, he would still need the-"

"Fifth element. We all know the story, don't we? That the fifth element encases itself in flesh instead of stone, to fool those who seek its power?"

"Well yes, but what does that have to with Skunk and his son?" Panda asked.

"If I am right, then Skunk's son..._is_ the fifth element."

There was a moment of silence, before Dragon let out a laugh.

"That child? The fifth element?" Sparks of fire escaped from his mouth. "Child, how can you be so sure?"

"Explain how he got from Turtles house, to here then," Fox pointed to the huge hole in the hut to the dragon. "What if Rose is saying is true then?"

"Then we must protect the child. If Acid would one day go to out to seek the elements, then we must make sure that that never happens." Panda said. "We do not tell a living soul about this. This is only for us to discuss. I do not want my pupil to become worried and over protective."

"There is hope, Panda. The witch said, that with love, Acid would fall and the world would be in peace once again."

Dragon snorted. "Love. What can love do?"

"We have to see for ourselves, Dragon," Rose said.

So the four vowed to never tell anyone what had happened that night. After drinking a potion, Skunk thought he had dream t his son defeated Acid and it was in fact Fox, Panda, Dragon and Rose who had saved them. And to ensure that Acid would never go to seek the stones, both Dragon and Panda used magic to sell Acid in the volcano. But he was soon released three years later, by two evil animals; Venom, the bat and Dagger, the lion.

Now, six years have passed. The three animals have created an army to search for the element stones. And Acid already has two of the stones.

The war has begun....

So do you like it? Hate it? Confused as hell? If you do like it, please give me feedback. No flames please, this is my first fanific ever. Also, check out Jinx's character sheet: .com/art/Skunk-Fu-Charater-Sheet-Jinx-110013897


End file.
